hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Radiance
The Radiance is the secret final boss of Hollow Knight. Absolute Radiance is her perfect form. Lore The Radiance is a higher being of light similar to EssenceSeer: "The folk of my tribe were born from a light. Light similar to Essence, similar to that powerful blade, though much brighter still. They were content to bask in that light and honoured it... for a time.", and as such opposed to the Void, her ancient enemy. The Moth Tribe is born from her light and in return revered her. Unlike the individualist society of Hallownest however, the Radiance offered unity to bugs at the cost of a mind incapable of thought.Bardoon: "I resist the light's allure. Union it may offer, but also a mind bereft of thought... To instinct alone a bug is reduced..." In-game events From her prison, the Radiance senses the return of the Knight and uses the Infection against them. She makes violent puppets out of infected husks,Myla Dream Nail dialogue: "... how much longer... KILL IT... how much longer... DANGEROUS... how much longer... KILL IT... how much longer... KILL THE EMPTY ONE..." uses Lightseeds and infected Lumaflies to reanimate Broken Vessel and the Watcher Knights, all controlled to kill the Knight. As the Knight draws near to unseal the Black Egg, she increases the spread of the Infection throughout the Forgotten Crossroads to strengthen the creatures infesting it and make them even more violent. Her fate is linked to the end of the Knight's journey. By defeating the Hollow Knight, the Knight is able to seal the Radiance within, taking the place of their sibling within the Black Egg. Regardless of Hallownest's recent events, the Godseeker seeks to attune the Radiance to Godhome, where her people can revere the forgotten being as their God of Gods. The Godseeker: "Pray will We, Attune will We, until that spark of divine light shines from the deepest darkness!" "Vessel's endless power shall attune Us to the one greater still, a God of Gods!" The Knight can summon her by defeating the Pure Vessel. With the Godseekers' thoughts focused on her, she becomes the Absolute Radiance, her perfect state The Godseeker: "But couldst thou ever hope to overcome that mighty God tuned at the core of dream and mind, when met in perfect state, at peak of all others?". Unbeknownst to the Godseeker however, the Void was also lured within Godhome. If the Knight pushes through the Pantheon of Hallownest, they can challenge the Radiance in Godhome in a similar fight as within her dream. However as the Radiance is cornered by the Void, the Knight's Shade fuses with it. This time focused on by the Godseekers, they take an all-powerful form and lashes repeatedly at the Radiance's core, her Essence bursting out. She finally shatters, putting an end to her plague on Hallownest.}} Behaviour and Tactics Attacks Phase Breakdown Charm Sets The Radiance is the true final boss of Hollow Knight. To access her, the Knight must have acquired Void Heart and have used the Dream Nail on the Hollow Knight when Hornet holds them down. The Radiance does not count as a dream battle, so the Hollow Knight will need to be fought from the beginning on every death. In the first phase of the fight, she levitates slightly above the floor. Only her body is vulnerable to attack, which requires jumping or ranged attacks. She will often teleport around, making it even harder to get a good string of hits while avoiding her own ruthless attacks. The Radiance does not deal contact damage; however, all of her attacks except summoning spikes will deal two masks damage upon hit. Falling off the platform will only deal one mask of damage. Location The Radiance's fight can be accessed by using the Dream Nail on the Hollow Knight in the Temple of the Black Egg. Achievements 01.png!The Radiance's initial appearance |Image2=Screenshot HK 03.png!Beam Burst attack |Image3=Screenshot HK 04.png!Sword Rain attack |Image4=Screenshot HK 05.png!Wall of Light attack |Image5=Screenshot HK 06.png!The Radiance staggering |Image5=Screenshot HK 07.png!Big Beam attack |Image6=Screenshot HK 08.png!The Radiance being dragged into the Void |Image7=Screenshot HK 02.png!Dream in which the Radiance in fought |Image8=Screenshot HK Crystal Peak 14.png!The Radiance statue at Hallownest's Crown containing Pale Ore |Image9=Radiance Hitless Hollow Knight}} Trivia * There is a statue of the Radiance at the top of the map in Hallownest's Crown where a Pale Ore can be found. Dream Nailing this statue will yield the lines: :"...Remember... Light..." * Through HUD manipulation, the Radiance is shown to actually have 3000 health, though the "fight" portion of the battle ends when she reaches 1300 health, effectively requiring the Knight to only have to deal 1700 damage to win the fight. * Along with Nightmare King Grimm, the Radiance is one of the only bosses that has a fullscreen title card. * The Radiance is confirmed to be female through translations of the game, as well as from developer notes regarding the Seer: :The moth tribe were (perhaps) descended from Radiance. However, the King convinced them somehow to seal Radiance away. I guess so he could rule Hallownest with his singular vision, as a monarch/god with no other gods. The moths sealed Radiance away by forgetting about her. Hallownest was born and flourished. However, the memory of Radiance lingered (eg the statue at Hallownest's crown) and soon she began to reappear in dreams and starting exerting influence. The King and the bugs of Hallownest resisted this memory/power and it started to manifest as the infection. Thus the first attempt to seal Radiance failed, and the King had to try another method - the Vessel. * The Radiance is one of the two bosses, excluding statues in the Hall of Gods, that must be challenged to a battle, the other being the Mantis Lords. While the Mantis Lords will have to be challenged every time, the Radiance's intro is abridged after the first time fighting it, causing her to attack directly upon entering her arena. * The Radiance fight is one of four fights in the game where an NPC aids the Knight; the other three are Traitor Lord with Cloth, the Hollow Knight with Hornet and Uumuu with the aid of Quirrel. }} ru:Лучезарность es:El_Destello it:Lo Splendore